Candy and Liquor
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: Because she smells of the most sweetest candy in the world and he smells of the bitterest liquor in the world. And everyone in the entire world knows how toxically dangerous that combination- sweet candy and bitter liquor- is. /Or/ how he tries- and epically fails- to get her off his mind by drinking away his seemingly one sided love for her. / [Chia.] [OOC AND AU]


**WARNING TO MINORS AND ANYONE READING THIS STORY: This Oneshot is OCC and AU. This story involves drinking, and a buzzed Chase. Also, this story might not make any sense. This is the first time I've done something like this, so I'm pretty sure it will be very, very confusing. As always, I don't own anything from Lab Rats. But anyway, please enjoy Candy and Liquor!**

* * *

><p>He stares at her across the bar with a shot of Jack Daniel's sitting on the mahogany bar table in front of him.<p>

His hands are folded on his lap, his fake I.D. in his back pocket as he stares at the drink for a few seconds, and then breaks eye contact with the glass to stare up. His necks hurts a little bit, but he ignores it. So to get his mind off of the pain in his neck, he allows his hazel eyes to rake through the crowd for her- his girlfriend- as she disappears in the sea of bodies. His heart pounds in his chest as he desperately sifts through the crowd with his eyes, then relaxes an instant later. He's found her. She's okay.

She's not going to leave him.

The entire club smells of sweat, sex, salty tears, and alcohol. Loud music shakes the table, moving everything in it's path. Footsteps pound on the wooden floor of the club. The two noises combined sound like someone is pounding at his head with a diamond jackhammer constantly. The music, the sounds, the bright lights, everything, had hurt his ears and eyes at first when he entered the club, but after sitting here- unmoving from this spot- for an hour and a half, he's used to it now.

The music doesn't bother him. The bright, blinding lights don't bother him. Drunken words don't bother him. The noises of shouting from people around the club and drunk and sober males don't bother him. Drunken actions don't bother him.

But she does.

He's tempted to get up and walk up to her, say that it's time to go home, but his head buzzes slightly. He's not sure if he can even move. His legs are cramped from staying like this for a while. To be honest, he's not sure why he did this, went into this damn seat and downed the first shot of alcohol he had ever tasted in his life, a drink he got from a middle aged bartender who has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Like her.

The drink burns in his throat and slides down to his stomach in a hard ball of disgustingness and bitterness.

Pain and anger (because that's what he's feeling right now) washes over him like a freight train as he fights the urge to dry heave and pass out. He forces the bitter drink settle, but it still settles uncomfortably in his stomach nonetheless.

Like her.

He tries to push all thoughts of her away from his mind, tries to drink his pain away. But after three shots of Jack Daniel's, he's not sure he can keep her off of his mind anymore. So he drinks one more. He feels like he's dying.

The drink slides down his throat and it burns all the way down.

* * *

><p>The girl he has been watching ever since they walked into this God-forsaken club together walks over to him and slides into the seat next to him, ordering a cold bottle of water. The bartender nods and rushes off to get it.<p>

That's Mia for you. She doesn't drink at all, won't touch a glass filled with alcohol for many reasons, but Chase doesn't mind. She's not going to drink anything. That makes him feel better about himself as he drowns himself in alcohol. She'd be the one to dive his drunk ass home and tuck him into bed.

Mia smiles as the bartender slides the bottle of water to her, drinking it in three gulps.

She smiles at Chase now, her blue eyes electric blue in the lights of the club.

He allows the cracks of his lips to uplift slightly. "Hi, Mia." He says.

His girlfriend nods in acknowledgement. "Hi, Chase." Her voice is hard for some reason. He has no idea why. His throat is dryer than the Sahara Desert now, and it's not just from the alcohol.

"How's the dancing out there?" He asks casually, licking his suddenly too dry lips.

She nods again, using short, clipped words. "It's good, Chasey."

He blinks when he calls her 'Chasey'. It hurts him, but he has no idea why. Ignoring the sudden slow burning pain in his chest, he grabs the glass in front of him and swirls the liquid around lazily, trying to keep his attention on the glass and not his girlfriend.

Mia just smiles slightly at him and scoots closer to him, her full, blood red lipsticked making Chase having a hard time focusing and her sky blue eyes dance in the light, making him just a little bit jumpy, but he has no idea why.

Her red lips brush a tiny kiss on his cheek before she gets up and walks away, disappearing into the crowds again that almost instantly swallow her up like a clogged artery that's pulsating, which is a fan-fucking-tastic image.

The bartender frowns at him- at what just happened- and pulls the water bottle off the counter and raises an eyebrow at Chase. The man's name tag flashes in the rainbow colored lights. William.

William's mind speaks the question that Chase doesn't want to answer right now, so Chase coughs slightly and orders another shot.

Chase ignores him and puts his lips to the glass and tips the glass up all the way, and he lets the burning alcohol stream down his throat and into his stomach.

* * *

><p>As she got up and walked by him, Chase caught the faintest hint of chocolate candy, the sweetest thing in the world.<p>

He must smell like the worst thing in the world. Bitter liquor.

* * *

><p>Chase groans and downs yet another shot, and it burns like hell in his throat, but he ignores it.<p>

He tries not to think about Mia for the rest of the night, but it doesn't work.

So instead, Chase downs one more shot and tries to ignore the pain that's still burning in his chest.

But he keeps trying- and epically failing- to get his mind off of her.

* * *

><p>Mia walks by five more times, and each time, his heart clenches in his chest.<p>

Because she smells of the most sweetest candy in the world and he smells of the bitterest liquor in the world. And everyone in the entire world knows how toxically dangerous that combination- sweet candy and bitter liquor- is.


End file.
